apricity
by megaria
Summary: The warmth of the sun in winter. Respon Solar tentunya lega. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena malu. Dia baru saja berkata yang sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Tapi hatinya kini lega, bukankah itu yang terpenting?


Apricity

The warmth of the sun in winter

Elemental siblings AU

SolarIce Brotherhood

Musim dingin.

Solar benci musim dingin. Kenapa? Karena dia tidak suka kedinginan. Solar biasanya punya alasan yang rumit dan panjang, tapi kali ini lain. Apa yang bisa dibenci selain suhu rendah yang terkadang dibelahan bumi lain bisa sampai mencapai angka minus derajat celcius? Warna putih sebagai khasnya musim dingin tidak termasuk hitungan. Kebetulan Solar penggemar warna itu dan lagi warna putih termasuk warna yang elegan dan _fashionable_. Kenapa sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya semakin terlihat keren harus dibenci?

Pemegang kuasa energi bintang itu bukan tipe aktif seperti ketiga kakaknya yang punya sebutan "_trio troublemaker_", cuaca seperti inilah yang sangat menguntungkan mereka. semakin banyak gerak maka tubuh akan terasa hangat jadi udara dingin bisa teratasi. Solar tidak suka. Banyak gerak membuatnya lelah dan berkeringat, dia jadi tidak keren lagi nanti. Apa kata _fans-fans_ setianya?

"Cih, belagak betul. Keren apanya? Gayamu itu membuat mataku sakit,"

"Kak Hali," tegur Gempa. Pemuda berpakaian serba coklat itu memasang posisi siap kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Solar hanya mendelik sebal tanpa membalas lalu pergi menjauh sedangkan Gempa menghela nafas lega. Lega luar biasa karena pekerjaan mengasuk saudara-saudaranya tidak bertambah. Matanya tetap fokus memperhatikan para _troublemaker_ yang sedang perang salju di kejauhan. Senyum muncul di bibir Gempa yang berasap. Kapan terakhir kali Boboiboy bersaudara dapat cuti di hari yang sama? TAPOPS selalu menyibukkan ketujuh saudara itu sampai jarang sekali bertemu. Dapat cuti pun selalu berbeda dan dihabiskan untuk menulis laporan yang tetntunya sangat banyak juga menguras energi. Bisa melakukan hobi masing-masing saja senangnya setengah mampus.

Ikut kemiliteran memang berat dari segi fisik dan mental tapi untunglah kerja keras mereka terbayar dengan impas. Gempa sangat berterima kasih pada Komandan Koko Ci atas kebaikan dan kemurahan hatinya memberikan paket liburan gratis ke Planet Nyu selama dua minggu penuh. Planet yang selamanya ditutupi salju namun suhunya tidak seekstrem planet-planet salju yang sudah pernah dikunjunginya itu lumayan mirip dengan suasana musim dingin di bumi.

Hidup di negara tropis membuat mereka tidak tau perbedaannya. Tapi syukurlah mereka bisa mencicipi rasanya bermain salju dengan santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Ice?" tanya Gempa.

"Tidak tau," Halilintar mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tangan penuh dengan ranting pohon yang dikumpulkannya dengan keenam saudaranya sejak tadi. Selesai diikat dan dibagi, sekarang tinggal membawanya ke penginapan. "Jalan-jalan mungkin. Bukannya dia yang paling bahagia waktu tau kita berlibur ke sini?"

"Ah, iya juga." Gempa kembali fokus memeperhatikan bagaimana Taufan dan Thorn balas dendam ke Blaze yang curang di permainan perang salju mereka. "Aku tidak perna melihatnya sebahagia itu."

"Wajar, kan? Ini daerahnya. Kuasanya berfokus pada penurunan suhu tentunya berdiam diri di tempat seperti ini membuatnya sangat lega. Dia butuh pelepasan,"

Gempa menanggapi itu dengan senyuman. "Dia sangat diam."

"Dan akan selalu diam meski menyiksa. Setidaknya kulitnya tidak membiru lagi," Halilintar ingat betul permukaan kulit adiknya itu penuh lebam saat kebetulan menjalani tes kesehatan bersama. Awalnya dia kira karena misi atau sesuatu menabrak tubuh Ice dengan keras.

"Dia harus memberitaukan kita," kata Gempa. "Setidaknya salah satu diantara kita."

Si sulung memutar bola matanya. Capek mulutnya terus-terusan bilang hal yang diharapkan Gempa sangat mustahil terjadi. Heran. Apa Gempa tidak tau kelakuan adiknya yang suka sekali tidur itu? "Kita harus kembali," ajak Halilintar.

Selanjutnya Gempa memanggil _trio troublemaker_ dan Solar yang menjauh untuk sekedar mengabdikan momen bahagia dan pemandangan. Blaze kedapatan tumpukan ranting yang paling banyak (jatah Ice dia bawa) sebagai hukuman karena terlalu bar-bar di permainan tadi.

Taufan menatap saudaranya satu per satu lalu sadar ada yang kurang. "Mana Ice?"

Halilintar dan Gempa saling berpandangan sebelum menjawab, "Sedang jalan-jalan." Taufan membulatkan mulutnya lalu menyusul Blaze dan Solar yang sudah duluan.

Thorn memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Tidak mau dicari?" tanyanya.

Gempa menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Dia sudah izin ingin sendirian dulu," balasnya yang sebenarnya tidak bohong. Setelah mengerjakan jatahnya mengumpulkan ranting kayu, Ice izin dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Thorn dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. "Dia 'kan selalu sendirian."

Ah, benar juga. Ice tidak punya kenalan banyak selain teman-teman saudaranya dan selalu berkumpul dengan saudaranya ketika ada waktu. Waktu luangnya selalu dihabiskan untuk tidur atau menghilang. Gempa tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi karena jawaban dari Ice selalu sama. Bertanya dengan alasan khawatir pun percuma karena akan dibalas dengan pertanyaan pula.

Karena Gempa tidak kunjung memberi jawaban dan Thorn sudah siap bertanya dengan setumpuk pertanyaan, Halilintar menjawab. "Sampai dia tidak mau sendirian. Sudah, ayo pulang. Langit sebentar lagi gelap." Tau tidaka akn dapat jawaban lagi, Thorn mengangguk dan berlari kecil menyusul Taufan dkk. Gempa khawatir. Celetukkan Thorn membuatnya sadar bahwa aduknya yang kedua butuh teman. "Kak Hali–"

"Jangan," potong Halilintar. Mata merahnya menatap tajam Gempa. "Jangan kau susul dia. Ingat kataku, ini daerahnya. Yang artinya dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia mau sesuka hatinya, planet ini sangat cocok untuk Ice. Kurasa Komandan Koko Ci tidak asal-asalan mengirim kita ke planet ini. Dan lagi, tidak sadar beruang kita sedang membuat badai?"

Gempa mengerjap bingung. "Apa?"

"Fokus, Gempa. Dengarkan tanah dan kau akan tau,"

Gempa menurut. Setelah beberapa menit memejamkan mata dan fokus, si pengendali tanah bisa mendengar dan melihat keributan di kejauhan. "Oh," responnya. Tidak tau adiknya yang serba biru sama seperti Taufan itu bisa mengamuk.

Halilintar geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar. Taufan saja tau dan paham. Payah," ejeknya.

"Maaf," Gempa mulai merajuk. "Kak Taufan 'kan sensitif sekali. beda denganku yang harus fokus dulu."

"Ya, ya terserah," balas Halilintar malas. Mereka pun berjalan, menyusul saudara-saudaranya yang sudah duluan. Sesekali Gempa menengok ke belakang. Tidak ada yang tau kapan Ice pulang ke penginapan. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Ice pulang. Halilintar dan Taufan menunggu di ruang tamu. Gempa tadinya mau ikut tapi diusir Taufan dengan alasan perlu istirahat dan meyakinkan ketiga adiknya untuk tidak terlalu dipikirkan. Tapi sampai pagi pun, Ice belum kembali.

Solar yang bangun pertama.

Sebuah rekor karena biasanya Gempa atau Halilintar yang bangun duluan lalu berinisiatif membuat sarapan. Si bungsu tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh peralatan dapur jadi percuma saja. Dia juga tidak tau caranya memasak. Selesai meminum kopi paginya, Solar keluar untuk mengambil foto. Peralatan labnya tidak akan bertahan di cuaca seperti ini dan lagi alat pemanasnya yang terbatas, membaca buku pun percuma karena suara bising dari _trio troublemaker_ membuatnya tidak fokus. Satu-satunya cara membunuh waktu adalah mengambil foto. Planet Nyu cukup indah meski ditutupi salju. Mungkin ini bisa jadi alasannya untuk tidak membenci musim dingin lagi.

Solar terus memfoto sampai baru menyadari ada objek lain di fotonya. Bingung dan penasaran, ibu jarinya memencet tombol _zoom_ di kamera. Sembari memincingkan mata dan berpikir, kakinya berjalan pelan ke tempat yang saljunya tidak terlalu tebal.

'_Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh,'_ batin Solar. Mata membola begitu tau objek yang dia foto adalah serigala. Atau sesuatu yang mirip dengan serigala. _'Alien… apa penduduk di sekitar sini?'_ batinnya lagi.

Yup! Mereka bertujuh memang berlibur di kawasan hutan dan jauh sekali dari kota. Kalau pun kota yang lebih mirip pasar itu bisa termasuk dalam kategori pengertian 'kota' yang sesungguhnya.

Semoga mereka tidak mengganggu siapa pun yang tinggal di hutan juga.

"Solar?"

"Waaa!" Solar refleks menjauh. Wajahnya kaget luar biasa dan jantungnya berdebar dengan gila. Solar menatap kakak kelimanya itu dengan penuh kelegaan lalu berubah menjadi gusar. "Jangan menakutiku! Astaga! Tidak adakah yang waras di keluarga ini?!" omelnya.

Sayangnya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa ke Ice. "Kamu sedang apa?"

"Kak Ice sendiri? kenapa tidak pulang kemarin?" omel Solar lagi. Meski yang paling kecil, Solar termasuk berani mengatakan apa pun yang ada di pikirannya termasuk mengomeli kakak-kakaknya. "Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan semalaman menunggu kakak pulang. Kakak nyasar atau ketiduran?"

"Mungkin keduanya," jawab Ice. Karena gaya topi yang dipakainya terlalu turun, tidak ada yang sadar sekarang Ice sedang sedih. Lupakan dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu dia pasang. Ice memang jagonya dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mata biru mudanya melirik foto yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Solar. "Kamu memfoto Tika?"

"Siapa?"

"Bagus. Disini dia terlihat keren," komentar Ice.

Solar gagal paham. "Sebentar, siapa itu Tika?"

Ice menunjuk sesuatu di depan. Solar menoleh dan melihat seekor serigala yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan intens. Ada yang aneh dari serigala itu, warna bulunya ungu tua, lilac berampur hitam dan ada warna putih berbentuk lingkaran di dahinya, telinganya lebih lebar dan runcing, bulunya pun sangat lebat. Terlihat lembut dan dari kejauhan mirip gulali.

Aduh, Solar jadi lapar, kan.

Warna matanya hiam pekat. Serigala itu tiba-tiba maju mendekati mereka. Solar langsung sembunyi di belakang Ice yang tenang-tenang saja. Tidak seperti saudaranya yang memakai baju dan jaket super tebal, Ice memakai pakaian tipis dan jaket berbulunya seakan tidak terganggu dengan suhu rendah.

Solar bukan penggemar binatang dan tatapan dari serigala yang sekarang sedang bermanja dengan kakaknya itu sangatlah mengintimidasi. Takutnya, tidak sengaja membuat kesalahan serigala itu nanti menggigitnya.

"Kak Ice tidak takut?" Solar memang tidak pernah mengerti kakaknya yang ini. Ice lebih random dari pada Thorn yang polos.

"Aku sudah berteman dengan Tika," Ice sama sekali tidak terganggu jaket bulunya di Tarik-tarik. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus wajah Tika yang lembut. "Kami bertemu di sisi barat. Dia terluka jadi aku mengobatinya. Lukanya cukup serius dan lagi kemarin malam ada badai, kan? Dia tidak menggigit, tenang saja."

Solar terlihat tidak yakin. "Dia bingung kenapa wajahmu mirip denganku. Tenang saja. Dia tidak menggigit, sudah aku bilang juga, kan?"

"Ya," Solar mengangguk dia sedikit menjauh dari Ice dan takut-takut melirik Tika yang masih mengusel kepalanya ke tangan Ice.

Ice terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adik bungsunya. "Aku tidak tau kamu bisa takut sama binatang selucu ini."

"Kita tidak tau mereka bisa apa, kan?" Solar ingat pertama kali ketemu Cattus. Waktu melihatnya langsung tentu banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul. Seperti, "sejak kapan kucing berwarna hijau, berbuntut tiga, dan ada durinya?" juga "katanya kucing alien ini bahaya. Apa maksudnya?" Awalnya, Solar kira itu hanya akal-akalan Blaze yang memang suka berlebihan tapi waktu Cattus tiba-tiba berubah jadi besar karena tak sengaja diganggu…

… Solar mempertanyakan kondisi keluarganya yang suka sekali mengambil sesuatu yang absurd.

Dan apa yang tadi Ice bilang? Serigala alien ini dibilang lucu? Solar kembali melirik seri– maksudnya, Tika yang langsung dibalas dengan seringaian. Solar tersenyum takut sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia kembali mempertanyakan seperti apa "lucu" itu bagi Ice.

"Kamu bawa kamera, memangnya mau foto apa?"

"O-oh, ini…" Solar memeriksa kameranya. Agak panik karena Tika masih menatapnya. Dengan curiga. "Tidak tau juga. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang planet ini jadi kurasa… aku akan berjalan tak nentu sampai menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Kurasa?"

"Kebetulan sekali," ucap Ice. "Aku menemukan tempat yang cocok. Mau ke sana? Sekalian bertemu dengan keluarga Tika. Mungkin kalaian bisa akrab."

'_Oh, tidak. Jangan lebih banyak. Kumohon jangan!'_

Sayangnya dia tidak bisa menolak, Ice sudah menarik tangannya duluan. Sebagai seorang adik yang jarang dinistakan, Solar pasrah dan menyerah pada keadaan. Semoga Ice tidak berbohong.

"Wah…"

Ice tersenyum mendengar suara decakan kagum dari Solar. Meski selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tidak ada protes darinya. Karena pada kenyataannya memang pemandangan yang serada di depan sangat indah. Planet Nyu yang dikatakan sebagai tempat yang selamanya ditutupi salju ternyata punya tempat yang malah berwarna hijau layaknya saat musim semi. Mereka sekarang berada di atas lembah sehingga semua pemandangan terlihat sangat jelas. Solar benar-benar terpana, rasanya seperti berada di Lembah Yosemite.

"Kamu suka?"

"Ini cantik sekali!" seru Solar. Matanya yang terhalang kacamata jingga sampai berbinar. "Tempatnya juga hangat. Sinar matahari bisa mencairkan temoat ini? Wah! Hebat sekali! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran?"

"Kenapa? Kamu nanti bakal merubah iklim disini. Kan bahaya,"

"Mana ada!" kata Solar. "Meski ingin, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Selain menyalahgunakan kuasa bukannya itu membuktikan kalau aku tidak cukup kuat mengendalikan kuasa yang dititip Ochobot?"

"Orang-orang seperti kita perlu hati-hati," sambungnya. "Salah sedikit, orang-orang di sekitar bisa terluka. Belum lagi orang asing biasanya kalau bicara suka asal-asalan tentang kita."

Ya. Tentu saja.

Ice ingat, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang di Pulau Rintis saat pertama kali dia lepas kendali sampai membuat salju di negara tropis. Sudah pasti reaksinya panik dan takut, lalu mereka berbondong-bondong ke rumah dan kedai coklat Tok Aba untuk protes. Waktu itu kebetulan saudara-saudaranya sudah resmi bergabung dengan TAPOPS dan sudah menjalani misi selayaknya anggota aktif, jadi tidak ada yang membela Ice selain Tok Aba.

Ice tidak sengaja. Sungguh dia tidak sengaja.

Selama ini meski sering sakit, Ice tidak pernah sampai lepas kendali. Waktu itu sakitnya lumayan parah dan Ice kepanasan, maksud hati ingin mendinginkan badan tapi ternyata malah lebih. TAPOPS belum menerimanya karena masalah kesehatan yang dia miliki sebelum akhirnya entah bagaimana organisasi itu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Monster!"

"Bocah salju! Kenapa membawa malapetaka? Bukannya biasanya kau membantu meski tak jarang pula berakhir berantakan?"

Ice ingat. Masih ingat dengan jelas seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Ice tidak trauma diprotes bahkan sampai dihina, dia hanya takut. Pertanyaan bagaimana dan jika kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali terus terputar di kepalanya. Dan akhirnya karena terlalu diam dan dipendam, tanpa sadar anak kelima dari Boboiboy bersaudara itu membekukan tangan kanannya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan.

Solar sibuk mengabdikan pemandangan super cantik, indah, dan menakjubkan itu dengan kamera kesayangannya. Ice masih termenung. Si bungsu tidak sadar kalau ucapannya membuka memori pahit kakaknya.

Tidak sengaja. Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak bermaksud.

Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

"Kamu mau turun?" tanya Ice. Wajahnya sudah tenang dan kalem seperti biasa. "Di sana ada pohon empat warna, air terjun madu, bunga-bunga unik, dan lainnya. Keluarga Tika juga tinggal di salah satu pohon empat warna. Oh iya, dia duluan pergi karena ingin bilang pada yang lain. Soalnya kata dia, bisa saja salah satu anggota keluarganya menyerangmu karena wajahmu mirip denganku."

Solar tersenyum canggung. Tidak bisakah dia menolak? Lihat tatapan curiga dan perlakuan tidak bersahabat dari serigala alien yang bernama Tika membuatnya takut apalagi kalau sampai bertemu kelompok serigala alien yang bereaksi sama. Lupakan tentang sifat narsisnya, Solar hanya ingin selamat sentosa.

"Tenang saja, Solar. Mereka tidak galak bahkan menggigit," bujuk Ice.

"Aku tidak percaya!" katanya. "Kakak tidak lihat bagaimana Tika memandangku? Aku merasa seperti penjahat!"

"Hanya menyapa. Tidak apa. Setelah itu kamu bisa bebas melakukan apa pun,"

Solar memandang Ice selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan berat hati. Dan yah… seperti yang Ice bilang tidak ada yang menyerang, menggigit, atau sesuatu yang membuat Solar senam jantung saat bertemu kelompok serigala alien yang berupa-rupa warnanya.

Saat sibuk mencari objek untuk difoto, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Solar.

"Sejak kapan tangan kanan kakak membiru?"

Ice terlihat bingung sebelum paham maksud adiknya itu. "Ini?" tanyanya balik sambil mengangkat tangannya. Ngomong-ngomong dia sedang duduk dan dikelilingi Tika dkk sebagai subjek yang dilindungi. Kelihatan sekali mereka masih curiga pada Solar. Ya, tak apa. Solar juga tidak punya minat untuk berkawan dengan mereka. "Tidak tau juga. Kemarin aku baru sadar tangan kananku berubah jadi warna biru."

Solar tau kakaknya itu berbohong tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Biasanya tiba-tiba akan ada introgasi mendadak darinya. Agaknya paham kenapa Ice berbohong. Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Solar kembali mengambil foto sambil memastikan dirinya tidak terlalu jauh dari Ice.

"Kalau tidak tahan, lepaskan saja," kata Solar tiba-tiba. Dia memfokuskan lensa kamera sembari mencari posisi yang bagus untuk memfoto. "Tidak apa membuat keributan. Toh, itu lebih baik dari pada dipendam sendiri, kan?"

Ice mengerutkan dahinya. Apa Solar bermaksud menyindirnya lagi?

Puas berkeliling Solar kembali ke tempat semula. Ice masih berada di posisinya juga para pengawal serigalanya masih mengelilinginya protektif. Masih ada jarak sekitar dua puluh langkah lagi tapi Solar menghentikan langkahnya. "Maaf,"

Ice bingung.

Solar mengalihkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Aku… ucapanku membuat kakak sedih. Maaf," ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kakak pikirkan. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran dan kalau pun bisa aku tidak ingin membacanya karena itu adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Apa pun yang membuat kakak sedih, bahkan sampai sering hilang dan membekukan tangan sendiri, Kak Ice masih punya aku. Dan saudara-saudara kita. Kita kembar tujuh dan selamanya akan bersama."

Ice terdiam. Ada desir aneh di dadanya dan itu menyesakkan.

"Kalau kakak mau, aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk sekedar menemani kakak. Apa pun itu asalkan kakak tidak menghilang lagi,"

Ice tidak tau. Dia kira Solar tidak akan sepeka ini. Dia tidak akan merasa aneh kalau yang mengatakan itu Gempa, Taufan, atau Thorn. Bukannya meragukan, hanya saja Solar ini hampir sama dengan dua kakaknya yang cepat panas. Tidak akan bernegosiasi, mereka akan bertanya secara _to the point_ bahkan memaksa meski enggan bercerita. Jujur, dia juga bukan ahlinya dalam sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan emosi. Ice cenderung lari dan sembunyi lalu membiarkan semuanya menghilang seiring waktu karena ketidakmampuannya dalam mengatakan perasaannya.

Terkesan tak punya hati dan dingin. Biarlah. Karena Ice kadang juga bingung dengan perasaan dan keinginannya sendiri.

Lalu, apa yang harus dia balas? Terima kasih? Oh, tentu. Itu hal yang paling dasar ketika mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih. Akan ku ingat,"

Respon Solar tentunya lega. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena malu. Dia baru saja berkata yang sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Tapi hatinya kini lega, bukankah itu yang terpenting?

"Aku akan foto kakak," katanya dengan penuh semangat. "Akan jadi kenangan berharga momen ini. Siapa sangka? Ternyata kakak bisa menjinakkan hewan buas,"

"Terima kasih," ucap Ice. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan kepala Tika yang sekali lagi mengusel manja di dadanya. "Mungkin kita harus beritau tempat ini ke yang lain. Thorn pasti suka sekali."

"Pastinya. Banyak tanaman unik di sini, dia pasti akan memohon pada Kak Gempa untuk setidaknya membawa salah satu tanaman di sini ke kapal."

Ice tersenyum. Dari tempatnya, Solar bersinar seperti cahaya matahari. Hangat dan menyenangkan. Ice suka itu.

"Tiga, dua, satu. Senyum!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke. Jujur, aku emang payah buat nentuin ending cerita dan mungkin cerita ini endingnya janggal atau gimanaaaa gitu. Mohon maafkan hamba karena keterbatasan ide dan bingung mau gimana lagi soalnya gak mungkin diterusin terus nanti kebablasan. Entar malah menghilang entah kemana lagi.

Oh, apa Solar OOC? Moga enggak…

Jadi, tolong beri saran dan komentarnya, ya?

Terima kasih…


End file.
